


Game Over

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Sam, Dorms, M/M, Older Castiel, Older Dean, Player Castiel, Roommates, Stanford University, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, yeah, my parents kicked me out of the house, I thought Dean told you why I was coming.” Sam scowls at Dean, and he cowers behind his plate of food that’s mostly gone. He leaves the room to get another piece.<br/>“I’m sorry about that. Why’d it happen?” Cas asks, turning back to Sam.<br/>“I’m ace.” Castiel’s brow furrows.<br/>“At poker? You're a gambler?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“So, is your brother coming into town tomorrow, or not?” Castiel asks around a mouthful of a one hundred percent, all beef patty cooked up by none other than Dean Winchester, his dorm mate and best friend.

“Yeah, he is, but I don’t want you jumpin’ his bones like you did with everyone else walking this god damn campus.”

“Are you calling me a slut, Dean Winchester?” Castiel asks, faux hurt and all, and Dean shrugs, grinning at him from where he stands behind the kitchen counter cooking his own food and things for tomorrow.

“You said it.”

Castiel rolls his eyes.

“I have studying to do, but please come get me when he gets here, I want to talk to the famed Sam Winchester and see if your praises are actually true.”

Cas leaves the main living room slash kitchenette to get to Dean and his own room. It has a bunk bed, but they don’t use it. The twin mattresses are out in the living room, and the bedroom they converted into a study room.

He goes and sits at his desk and he sets to work on his anthropology homework.

It’s quite a bit, he has exams and finals next week, and then a break to go home, but he has no idea who or what is waiting for him there.

Dean comes in a few times to grab things, but other than that he’s left on his own to do as he pleases. He scrolls through images on his phone, places a few games to pass the time, but he doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he wakes up in a pool of drool, the edges of his papers drenched.

He curses under his breath and stands up to fan them off, set them out to dry, and he cleans up his mess before going out into the living room.

In his bed is a man that’s got to be at least nine feet tall. He’s muscular, and bulky in a way Castiel is not. Cas is lithe, long cords of muscle making up his body, but this man is not quite bear -- more body-builder type, he thinks. He must stand and stare for a long time because he wakes Dean up, and he knows his best friend is truly awake when he hears a snicker from under the blankets.

“Quit making bedroom eyes at my brother and go make some breakfast.”

Castiel grumbles under his breath but does as he’s told, watching Sam from afar while he does it. His chest rises and falls rhythmically, and the line of his neck is exposed. Cas’ mouth waters and he licks his lips.

Dean throws a spare pen at his head, but he manages to duck only to come back up and glare at him.

He puts the pie on the table with a clatter and Sam’s eyes blink open.

“Huh? Dean? What’s going on?” He rubs at his eyes and then runs a hand through his long hair that’s at least down to his shoulders. He pulls a spare tie off his wrist and ties it up.

Cas watches his movements with wide eyes as the rest of his body is revealed.

He has a wide chest and thin hips, and Cas can seen the thick muscle of his thighs even through the sweatpants he’s wearing.

He shifts in place and tucks his hardening dick back, averts his gaze and starts to focus on cutting the pie and not the blush spreading from his ears to his toes.

“Is that Cas?” He hears Sam whisper to Dean, and Cas chooses to ignore it, pretends he’s not listening in when he’s six feet away from where they’re laying.

He tries to ignore the fact that there is a very attractive man _in his bed_.

“Pie’s done,” Castiel calls, and Dean scrambles out of bed. Sam eats his slice slowly, eyeing Cas the whole time. “So, Sam, how old are you?” Dean chokes on his mouthful, and he shoots a warning glance Cas’ way. “What?”

“I’m sixteen,” Sam interrupts, and that throws Cas for a loop. While he likes a good cock when he can get one, he’s not a cradle robber, and he almost loses interest. _Almost_. 

There’s something about Sam that pulls him in, draws him close, and he’s excited to feel more of that strange emotion.

He can see the young traits in Sam now, the squish of his cheeks and slight round of his belly that hasn't flattened out yet.

“How’s school going for you?”

“Pretty well. I’m in mostly AP classes, and I’m going to be taking some college level classes when the time comes, when I’m making enough money to do them.”

“Making money?” Cas asks, and he sees both Winchesters visibly tense. Sam clears his throat.

“Uh, yeah, my parents kicked me out of the house, I thought Dean told you why I was coming.” Sam scowls at Dean, and he cowers behind his plate of food that’s mostly gone. He leaves the room to get another piece.

“I’m sorry about that. Why’d it happen?” Cas asks, turning back to Sam.

“I’m ace.” Castiel’s brow furrows.

“At poker? You're a gambler?” Sam laughs loudly and shakes his head, a blush rising on his cheeks as he looks at Castiel fondly.

“Now that’s a first. Nah, it’s … my dad isn’t the best with dealing with emotions.”

“It must run in the family,” Cas says, nodding to Dean as he walks into the bathroom.

“Hey, asshole, you’re no better.” Dean locks himself in the bathroom, and Cas hears the water start to run.

“Anyway, yeah, my dad wasn’t dealing with it very well. Asexual, is what ace means; I don’t like sex.” Sam shrugs. “He didn’t kick me out per se, but I thought it’d be better if I left so there wasn’t so much tension. I didn’t realize how touchy parents could be, but I guess that’s just life. I came out to them last year, but Dean said I couldn’t come stay with you guys out here until I was sixteen so . . . here I am, I guess.”

Sam eats the rest of his pie in a sort of stupor, and Cas tries to think of ways to break him out of it.

“I know we have some ice cream in the fridge, and there’s a marathon of MythBusters on right now, I don’t know how into it you are, but —”

“That sounds really nice,” Sam beams, and Cas grins right back.

“Great. I don’t know how good the ice cream is, but I think it’s honorary to get a little sick on your first night in California, if not with alcohol then with half-rotten ice cream." Cas pulls cartons out of the freezer and sets them on the counter Sam's leaning against.

“I’m coming here for classes next year, you know,” Sam says, as if trying to impress Cas, either that, or he’s imagining a teenager flirting with him, and there’s no way in hell he’s going to do it back.

No, Castiel, he thinks to himself, you’re not doing it.

However, Sam poses a very convincing argument. He’s kind and sweet, funny and smart, everything Cas can’t find in any guy if he’s being honest with himself.

Castiel slips up a few times during the week when Dean’s out of the dorm and him and Sam are alone on the couch. He’ll run his hands through his long hair, or he’ll run his thumb over the swell of Sam’s bottom lip when he’s sucking on it, and Sam will just get this starstruck look on his face like Cas is some celebrity he’s been obsessed with since he was five. Like he’s some god or angel that’s here to save him.

Whenever he realizes he’s doing it he pulls his hand back so fast Sam flinches, and then it’s awkward for the rest of the night.

Dean mostly stays out with his frat boy friends, whoever the hell they are, and Cas and Sam spend their time making fun of him.

Cas stays away from guys for the most part even when they call and text asking to hook up. He can't do it for some reason unknown to him.

One night Sam and him are laying on the mattresses; they take turns taking the couch, but right now they both have the luxury of laying on a nice, soft mattress. Dean’s out with a girl, so they have time to spend together.

Cas flashes back to the conversation Dean and him had earlier.

_”Cas, you can’t fuck my brother. I’ve been seeing those goo-goo eyes going on between you two, and I want you to know he’s off limits. He’s ace, Cas, he doesn’t even like that, so knock it off. I don't want to have to clock my best friend in the nose, but I'll do it if I have to.”_

_“Dean, I’m not looking to fuck your brother. I’m not even remotely interested in him that way. Maybe friendship wise, but nothing further than that, I assure you. I like spending time with him, but you don’t have to worry about what goes on behind closed doors. Sam has made his position clear, as have I, and I don’t intend to overstep my boundaries.”_

_Dean eyes him for a moment before nodding._

_“Good. I’m going out.”_

Then he’d grabbed his jacket and left with a slam of the door as his goodbye just like always.

Castiel sighs.

“Hey Cas, do you think Dean is coming back tonight?” Sam asks quietly, and Cas looks over at him. Through the dark of room Sam's cheeks are highlighted perfectly, and Castiel openly stares without fear of being seen.

“No, I don’t think so. He seemed pretty invested in the girl he’s been seeing lately. Although he’s no better than I am with that sort of thing, he just teases me about it because I’m loud.”

“Dude, need to know basis goin’ on, and I did not need to know that,” Sam laughs, and Cas smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry. Why were you asking?” Sam pulls the blanket up higher on his neck to hide his mouth, and he shakes his head.

“No reason.”

“Why did you ask?” Cas asks again, turning on his side so he can better stare down Sam.

“I … I don’t know, never mind.”

“I’d like to know, if you’re willing to tell,” Cas taunts, and Sam hides his head completely.

“I thought we could share a bed instead of you taking the couch all the time. If Dean came back we could, but it’s silly, I could just share with him if I was all that worried about it, and —”

“Come here.”

“What?”

“Come here, I’ve warmed up the other side for you.”

Sam peers over the edge with a grin, and then he’s rolling over into Cas’ bed, and into his arms.

Cas makes a surprised sound when Sam kisses his lips, and he shoves at his shoulders, but Sam’s insistent, rolling himself on top of Cas with a smile, a dangle of hair, and then there’s a tongue in Cas’ mouth, and he groans.

“Sam,” he murmurs around kisses. “Stop.”

Sam freezes and pulls back with a scared look.

“I thought you said you liked guys?” He breathes, and Cas rests his hands on his hips which seems to calm him.

“I do, that’s not the problem, but I don’t want to do this with you.”

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t want to have sex, Sam, and I know you think I want that, but if you want to be with me then we’re not doing it, I know you don’t like it.”

Sam’s shoulders relax and he inhales sharply.

“Really?” He asks quietly, and Cas nods. “You’d give that up for me?”

“I know I haven’t known you long, but I would give up anything for you, yes.”

Sam tucks his head in the crook of Cas’ neck and falls back over so he can get under the blankets, to curl around Cas like an octopus.

“You’re awesome.”

“I know.”

“You sound like Dean.”

“Your brother is very influential, I have to say, but I couldn’t seem to follow his rules. You’re ‘off limits’ as he says, I don’t think he’s going to be very happy.”

“Dean can suck it,” Sam says, but it’s muffled against Castiel’s skin.

Castiel waits until Sam’s asleep to fall to sleep himself.

When he comes to Dean’s in the other bed, and the light is shining through the windows.

Sam’s still wrapped up in his arms breathing like he did on the first day, his jaw slack and drool dripping from the side of his mouth. Cas wipes it away with the side of his pillowcase, and Dean grunts as he wakes.

Cas freezes deer-in-the-headlights style.

“Cut the act, Cas, I already saw you guys.”

“Are you mad?” Cas whispers back, and is relieved when Dean shakes his head.

“Nah, Sammy talked to me earlier on the phone asking permission to ask you out.”

“He didn’t ask me out,” Cas says.

“Then what happened?”

“Well, first, he tried to jump me, but then I told him I didn’t want that and we went to bed after discussing you.”

“Glad to know I’m still the prime topic choice.”

“Mm, I think I have a new topic choice,” he replies, and kisses Sam’s head tenderly. He wraps his arms tighter around Cas in his sleep, making happy noises that make Cas’ heart flutter.

“When did you get so lovey-dovey Mr. One Night Stand?” Dean asks, and Cas shrugs.

“I figured I ought to stop that whole thing. Now I just have a reason to.”

“My previous rules still stand.”

“Yessir,” Sam mumbles in his sleep, and Cas snorts.

"So, are you staying here for the holiday?" Dean asks, and Cas looks down at Sam with a happy smile.

"Yes, I think I will."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
